My Beautiful Dark Fantasy
by rockerchick16
Summary: Kagome is pulled into a world not of her own. A world consisting of beings that were mentioned in storybooks. She soon realize that things are not  always what they seem. Especially when she meets Inuyasha, the realms peace keeper.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot.**

**Chapter 1: The Basics**

No one ever sees me. To some I am nothing but an empty vessel of flesh and blood. To everyone, I am invisible. I have no friends which many would find strange for a sixteen year old. After all, my life as a teenager is suppose to be filled with laughter, love, and what not. Shame it is the opposite. The only way I can find comfort is through my books. I can imagine that I am the woman who finds love from a stranger. That sounds boring. I know, a woman who finds love with a vampire.

I often dream about a vampire, a certain vampire. One that I had created through my vast knowledge of vampires, well, mostly what people said of them. In my dreams, his name was Inuyasha. He was the perfect person for me. The kind of guy that I knew could never really exist. Anyway, in the dream, he was my friend, my best friend that I could talk to about anything. We laughed and shared our deepest secrets with one another, vowing never to tell anyone them. Of course we couldn't really because he is just a fragment of my imagination.

We were always in the same setting, full moon shining over head. Radiant light from the moon spilled through the wholes of the big oak tree, giving a glow of life to us. Inuyasha would always sit under the base of the tree and I would be lying in front of him on my stomach. I was and still am able to escape from reality to my little fantasy world to be with a person that understands me. No longer am I the lonely invisible girl. Now I am the girl who is loved by someone special.

I often hear people say that dreams have no meaning; it is just something we do. That is a load of crap. Every dream has a meaning, a message behind it. I mean honestly, we dream for a reason. Like for me, I believe the meaning of my dream is that I am not alone. There is someone for me. I just haven't found him yet. Whenever I am down or feeling alone (basically all the time) I can escape and go to the one man that understands me.

It's strange to think this way. I'm not crazy honestly, just lonely. Put yourself in my shoes. You would do the same thing right? Escape to a world opposite of the one you life in? You may not admit it now, but I know you would, everyone would.

Anyway, I bet you are wondering who Inuyasha is and what he looks like. Well, he has long silver hair that reaches the end of his back. His hair was always in a low pony tail bonded by a leather strap. His beautiful golden eyes shined under the moon light. They often changed color depending on his mood. For instance, when Inuyasha is happy and laughing, his eyes are a bright gold. They darken when he is mad (from what I can imagine). Inuyasha is tall, when I say tall, I'm talking about around six feet compared to five foot two inch me. Oh, I almost forgot, he has dimples on the counter of each side of his mouth! I just love it when he smiles at me, I almost faint. The shocking part about him is that he is not pale, but a bit tan. Not to dark but just in the middle. As most men might have, he is muscular, not over the top, but enough to see that he was strong.

Inuyasha can go in sunlight, but chooses not to. He told me that there is no point when the night gives him comfort than the day (reason my dreams of him are always at night). He drinks blood just like the books say, though he doesn't need to often. Twice a week and it is usually bag blood, never from a living person. I asked him why, but he didn't tell me. He also won't tell me his age. For some reason, it gave him amusement that I wanted to know, so now he won't tell me. Such a big meanie.

I can tell you a million things about him. He's just so wonderful and kind to me. He's pretty old fashion (no surprise there) and has more manners than anyone that I know. Compared to me, he is a super model.

Darn it, I almost forgot to tell you about me, besides the fact that I am a lonely girl. My name is Kagome and I'm sixteen years old. I live with both my parents, who never notice me unless it's something important. I'm a junior at Clover High and my forte is writing. Someday, I want to be a writer and have others be inspired by my works. I get average grades in school, a C student. I could be a straight A student, but that really won't help the fact that no one notices me.

I have no other hobbies besides writing. My friend is my orange kitten name Sherbert. I found her in an alley and some boys were kicking her. I managed to save her through some difficulty, but it was worth it. So basically, that is everything you need to know. I guess you're wondering why I am telling you this. It is because I like to keep track of my life. No this is not a diary entry, but more like a journal. I want to share my special yet boring life with someone. Who knows, this might make a good book.

Well, that's it for now. I need to sleep. I wonder what Inuyasha thinks about me writing this. He probably doesn't want anyone to know about him. I guess I won't tell him. Just thinking about him has me shivering with delight!

It would be nice to have someone like him in my life instead of in my dreams. If only…

**I really need to know if I should continue this or not. This is the vampire fic I was talking about. Please let me know. The majority must rule so maybe 10 reviews ( I'm hoping for). Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm updating based off of popularity. It seems like I'm losing my reviewer because no one has reviewed lately. I only am getting three compared to before which was 15 to 20 reviews. Please come back! I feel so lonely without you all. I enjoy reading the comments and it encourages me to do more with my stories. Please don't give up on me just yet. I'm focusing on updating the following: Owned, Second chance at love, Defying fate, and my newest creation Comfort in the Strangest Place. If you want me to update any of my other ones, please let me know and I will do my best.**

**PLEASE READ: I am a Twilight fan, but I WILL NOT have Inuyasha act like Edward Cullen. There would be no point in writing this fic and Edward Cullen, no offense, is a punk, the opposite of Inuyasha. Inuyasha speaks properly only around Kagome sometimes. He will still be that arrogant and stubborn person we know and love. Just wanted to clarify.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot.**

**Chapter 2: Our Night Together**

Inuyasha sat at his desk bored. It was daylight out, but there was nothing for him to do. A sigh passed his lips. He got up and walked to the window. Lately, things had been quiet in the supernatural realm, which was unusual. Something happened at least once a week. However, nothing had happened in the past three months. This should have been good news, but Inuyasha felt a disturbance, he just couldn't pin point where. His thoughts drifted elsewhere, to a certain person. Kagome, he could always fine comfort with her. It brought a smile to his face every time thought about her. It was weird how they met.

Inuyasha thought Kagome could have a type a rare ability. He knew for a fact that she didn't know of it since she thought he was just a fragment of her imagination. They could only meet when she was asleep. There first encounter with one another was strange. A force tugged him to a place he never seen before. There, he found her sitting in front of him crying. When he reached out for her, she nearly made him permanently deaf. After quieting her down, she came to the conclusion that Inuyasha was an imaginary friend that she conjured up from being lonely. He decided to go along with that.

As if they were old friends, Kagome opened up to him. She told him all about herself, the pain of being invisible to her parents, not having anyone to talk with. Inuyasha felt sympathy towards her. It was hard to believe she was all alone. He told her about himself, left out some detail. He could still remember her reaction.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was rolling in the grass clinching her stomach. Inuyasha waited patiently for her to stop, but it was growing thin. Ten minutes had passed since he told her that he was a vampire. _

"_Okay, okay, I think I'm done." She wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath. "So you're a vampire." He nodded. "Like a Twilight vampire?"_

"_What the hell is that?" his patience was completely gone. To be laughed at by a human was too much and now she was insulting him._

_Kagome thought for a moment before answering. "This is weird. Why did I imagine a vampire to be my friend?" she shook her head and looked back at him. "A Twilight vampire is a vampire that glitters in the sunlight and-"_

"_**DO NOT **__compare me to that series!" of course he was familiar with it. Inuyasha enjoyed reading how authors portrayed vampires. He found their view amusing._

"_Sorry, I won't ever do it again."_

_**End Flashback**_

He chuckled softly. _Kagome, so strange you are._ A gentle tap on the door shook him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he said as he walked back to his desk. A small woman in a navy blue pants suit with a white blouse walked in. Her hair was in a tight bun.

"Sorry to bother you Master Inuyasha." she bowed slightly. He waved it away. "I brought the documents you wanted."

"Thank you." Placing them on the desk, she backed out and left. Inuyasha picked them up and looked. The documents held information about the latest activities of the New Moon council, the representatives of the vampires. It was made up of six members elder vampires who held vast knowledge of their history. Inuyasha was the leader of the council and had been since the sixteenth century. He had no problem with holding authority, but he felt that some of the members were being secretive. He had to find out before things got out of hand.

Shaking his head, he thought no more of the matter. It was almost time for him to meet Kagome. Just her name sent shudders through his body. _She is something precious indeed. _No woman had ever made him quake with desire like she did. Inuyasha didn't know why he was so infatuated by her. _Maybe it's her personality._ She was very outspoken with him, but he knew she was naturally shy, even though she never admitted it.

Of course, he took it upon himself to obtain information about her. A junior in Clover High and she had a talent for writing. There was very little about her he found. Ignored most of her life by everyone including her parents was odd to him. He didn't understand why they would do such a thing to her. Inuyasha knew however that she was special. With a grin, he faded.

Kagome sat under the tree. She waited patiently for Inuyasha to arrive. He had a knack for appearing out of nowhere and scaring her half to death. She scanned the area, but found no sign of him, which only meant that he was up to something.

"Where are you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. The wind responded. "If he tries anything-"

"Hello Kagome," she turned around and found Inuyasha standing behind her with a smirk. She screamed and fell backwards, before she hit the ground, Inuyasha caught her. "You need to be careful."

She smacked him in the arm. "You know, I get tired of you scaring me all the time."

"I don't do it on purpose." He said seriously, but she couldn't help but notice the twitch of the counter of his lip.

"Liar," Kagome moved away from him and took her usual spot under the tree. He walked over with her and took his. "You can be so irritating sometimes."

Inuyasha lightly shrugged. "Only you think that."

"Whatever," she sighed. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"The usual boring stuff, but let's talk about your day." Kagome glared at him. She hated when he avoided talking about himself.

"Nothing, ignored almost all day." She paused, "Wait, I answered a question in math today."

"Really? Do explain."

"Well, Mr. Hachirou asked the class if they knew the answer to the problem and no one did."

"But you." It wasn't a question, but an answer. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was very smart even though she hardly showed it in school.

"Yeah so I raised my hand and answered the question, no big deal."

"You should be very proud of yourself for that accomplishment."

"It's no big deal Inuyasha. All I did was answer a question." A faint blush coated her cheeks. She looked away from him, but Inuyasha caught a glimpse of it.

Kagome loved having little moments between Inuyasha and her. They always made her feel special and loved. He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye, mischief.

"Did you write anything today?" she laid back on the grass.

"Yea, a little. There wasn't anything inspiring today." rolling over, she faced him. He was gazing off in the distance. "What's wrong?"

He looked back at her. "Nothing, what did you write. Maybe I can provide some assistance."

"There you go again, straying from the topic." She sighed and sat up. "Why don't you ever tell me what's wrong? I know you're part of my dream and everything, but you have a mind of your own."

"There is nothing to talk about. Besides, I love hearing the sound of your voice."

"Whatever," she drew her knees to her chest. Kagome hated when Inuyasha distant his self. She felt arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry Kagome for making you upset. I just love hearing your voice honestly. Please don't be mad at me." He kissed the top of her head. "My day was boring. I sat in my office doing paper work." She chuckled. "Your day is always more interesting than mine."

"Is that all you really did?"

"Yea."

Kagome leaned against his chest. "Well that's just boring." She turned slightly to gaze into his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, just imagine what it would be like if you were real."

"What did you come up with?"

"Every day would be filled with adventure. I would bring you to school and all the girls would be jealous that I have such a hottie with me."

"Interesting."

"That's not it. I would have you bit all the people I don't like."

"You make it seem like I'm some kind of animal."

"I was only kidding."

"No you weren't."

"True," they both laughed. "I'll be waking up soon. I wish I could stay asleep forever."

"Your whole life will pass you by."

"As long as you're with me I could care less."

"Don't say stupid things."

"Fine, I take it back."

"Good. I will see you later tonight."

"Okay, I guess it's later for now." Placing one last kiss on her head, Inuyasha faded away. Kagome followed suite, waking up to reality.

**Review. I know nothing really happened, but stuff is coming up. If there is anything you want me to add let me know. I would really love to get at least 15 reviews this chapter. Your reviews encourage me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. I have been having family problems and haven't been in the right state of mind to write with the dead of my grandfather last year. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things now. I didn't mean to leave my fans waiting. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Claimer: I do own plot.**

**Chapter 3: Dimensional Shift**

Kagome rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed; another day of slow torture. She got dressed, not bothering to eat breakfast since no one ever made her anything. As walked down the stairs and passed the dining room; she saw her parents eating at the table while laughing and chatting with each other. Kagome stared, studying their happiness that she knew she would never be a part of. She wondered why she was given such a cruel fate, to be invisible to the world, a shadow of a thought, a voice hardly heard. She left, walking to school.

_There was a bright side to the insanity, Inuyasha_, Kagome smiled as she thought about her imaginary vampire friend. He was the only one that understood her and the only one who cared for her. Without him, she knew that she would not survive.

"If only you were real. My life would be a million times easier." Kagome whispered as she came near the school. She hoped time would fly, but of course that was not going to happen.

Kagome twirled her pencil as she tried to pay attention in her philosophy class. The teacher once again forgot her name, but she did not care, she was used to it. Pulling out her journal, she began writing the first thing that came to mind.

_**Laughing Philosophy**_

_You sit back and watch as I struggle to comprehend_

_the minds of the insane. Questioning what is and _

_how things had come into existence. You chuckle, viewing_

_my mind as weak and feeble. Plato's Symposium was only_

_the beginning of you madness. Questioning love through old men_

_and boys to circle people cartwheeling up to Mount Olympus._

_I pull my hair as my mind scrambles to make sense of these_

_views of love. You decide to throw in St. Augustine's Confessions and_

_his struggle with lust until he finally converts. A good Christian,_

_but twisted, locking people in churches and burning them to the_

_ground for the sake of humanity. Laugh it up Philosophy while_

_you still can. I will learn your every thought until you scream_

_in terror at the monster you have created._

Kagome gazed at her art, proud of her creation. Class was over and she grabbed her books. Sometimes she wondered why she continued with school when no one even knew she existed. Inuyasha would be disappointed in her if she stopped going. School was over; Kagome made her way home, made dinner and went to her room. She sat by her window, gazing out at the neighborhood: children running outside playing hide and go seek and parents were returning home to their families. Her thoughts went back to Inuyasha; strange how her world was beginning to evolve around him.

Then again, all things must come to an end. Reality sucked and she was forced to deal with it. Inuyasha would only be a figment of her imagination, but Kagome was willing to indulge in her private fantasy. It was the only way for her to remain sane. She thought about what life would be like if he was real. If only he could whisk her away from the torment she was in and take her to a place where she would be loved by him.

"Guess I could scratch that last part." She mumbled. No matter what he wasn't real.

As the sun began to set, she smiled, for soon she would be seeing Inuyasha in her dreams.

Inuyasha sat at his desk sighing. If anything he hated work, but it must be completed. Curiosity was getting the best of him. He was obsessed with finding out about Kagome. He wondered that maybe Kagome was only part human. It was a stretch, but he didn't care. He knew that there were some humans with rare abilities because what she could do was something spectacular. He wondered if there was even a name for it.

It was nice to have a rare ability, but she was a target to every creature. If anyone got a hold of her, it was bound to be a disaster in the supernatural world. Inuyasha realized that if Kagome could harness her power, she could bring anyone to her at will. He grinned, loving the scary thought, but it made him wonder why he was called to her.

_It must be fate_, he thought. Maybe he was suppose to protect her but how was the question. There was only one way and that was to make his presence known. _What an excellent idea_. It was a sure way to scare her, but he knew that she would be thrilled.

His door opened and Sesshomaru stepped in with Rin trailing behind. Inuyasha found it amusing that Sesshomaru allowed Rin to be near him. After all he was a vampire and Rin was a witch, a strange one at that. She loved making new spells and trying them out on people. In fact, that was how she and Sesshomaru met. Rin was casting a spell that would make it rain so that she wouldn't have to garden herself. Sesshomaru was in the neighborhood checking out a lead when she accidently blew his car up. When Inuyasha found about, he laughed for hours. Rin tried to apologize, Inuyasha only guessed that she was successful since was seeing the two together more. It made him wonder what was going on between the two.

"It's nice to get visitors." Inuyasha said with a smile as the two sat down. Sesshomaru's face held no emotion, but Rin's told a story. "What's going on?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who nodded. "Well, this is just a rumor, but I think it's best to know just in case it is not. It seems that Naraku is interested in a certain human. I was with some of my fellow witch companions when they were talking. A few of them saw some of Naraku's minions trying to cross the border to the human realm."

"They are not the only ones; it seems that there are others acting out." Sesshomaru said. "If you were reading the reports," He gave Inuyasha a stern look, "you would have realized that most of the incidents involved the human realm."

"Is there any clue of what it could be that is driving them to break the law?" Inuyasha asked. There was a secret organization amongst the humans that knew about the supernatural realm. Together the humans and supernaturals created a treaty to not harm one another. The humans did not get involved with the supernatural business unless someone in the human realm was being threatened. It was only a matter of time that Inuyasha would have to meet with the humans' representative.

"Nothing yet, we are trying to look into it, but there isn't much to go by." said Rin. "I'll continue to poke around and let you know."

"I will speak to Koga and see if he has any information."

"Okay, I too will look into this." Rin and Sesshomaru got up to leave but Sesshomaru stayed behind. "The human is a female, I don't know how Naraku knows about this girl, but something tells me that a human is helping him." Inuyasha nodded. "I have another matter to address but where have you been disappearing to and what has your attention?"

Inuyasha struggled absently. "Just wanted to be alone for a while."

Sesshomaru headed to the door but stopped briefly. "You are not alone if you are with someone." With that he left.

Inuyasha laughed, nothing got past Sesshomaru. However, this development was new to him. He was wondering when the matter started. Naraku obeyed the laws to an extent. He used his minions to handle his dirty work so there was never any evidence that Naraku was involved. It was hard to prove, but Inuyasha made sure that he kept an eye on him but lately he was slipping up. His mind was on something else or rather someone else. Speaking of which, it was just about time to meet Kagome. Maybe she might know something. Inuyasha waited for the familiar pull of his being before he faded.

Kagome was waiting under the tree. He decided not to scare her. "Kagome." She smiled and turned to him. There was sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I know when you are lying to me." He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Tell me what is bothering you."

She was quiet for a while before speaking. "Today, I thought about my life. I thought about everything that has happened and realized that reality sucks and I will never be happy." She whipped a tear away before Inuyasha could realize. "All I want is happiness, but I will never get it. I'm trying to be strong, but it's not working. I can't help but break down sometimes."

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha held her tightly, kissing her cheek. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Me too." She turned to look into his eyes. "Being with you like this is my only escape from the pain." He brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Besides, if you were real, women would try and take you away from me." He smiled at her flashing his teeth and dimples. "I like having you all to myself."

"I bet you do." His eyes lingered on her lips, rosy and plumped.

"Inuyasha?" he shook his head, looking back into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how you were doing."

"Oh," he pulled her against his chest and leaned back on the tree. "Same as always. What about you?"

"I could be better."

"Anything new happening around you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything out of the ordinary I guess."

"Not really, that was weird of you to ask." He chuckled. "You're always messing with me Inu."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." They went silence. "I love these moments between us."

"They could be better."

She turned to him slightly to look up at him. "Better? Like picnic or amusement park better?"

"Yes, that sounds nice." She laughed. "That's mean to laugh at me."

"It's funny because it will never happen. For it to happen you must be real and you are not."

"Stab me in the heart why don't you."

"That's too much work for me." Kagome said with a grin. "It's a nice thought though."

"Have you ever thought that you imagining me may mean something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What if it was destiny that led you to dream about me?"

"You and destiny need to get a room." She closed her eyes sighing. "I never thought about it. But now…"

"It makes you wonder right."

"Yea. I mean, you feel real, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Why are we always in this same setting? We can at least pretend that this is real. Why does this place look so gloomy?"

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, smacking him in the arm. "I happen to **love** this setting. It is very relaxing." She watched as he stood.

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in defense. "Some music would be nice." He looked often into the distance. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" she looked around and listened, but still didn't hear anything. She looked back at Inuyasha who had his hand out for her. She took it and stood. He wrapped his hand around her waist. "Inuyasha."

"Let's dance."

"But-"

"It's okay." He started to sway and Kagome followed. He hummed a gentle tune and gazed into Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha didn't know how long they were dancing. All he was focused on was her eyes and her sweet lips. _It wouldn't hurt to kiss her since this is a dream._ He stopped dancing, moving his hands to cup her face. "Kagome." He leaned in slowly, eyes never leaving hers. She closed her eyes. He inched closer to her lips, almost there, so close.

But it was too late, her eyes flung opened in pain and she vanished. Their dream world shattered abruptly and Inuyasha was thrown back into his office. He gripped his head, falling to his knees. Sesshomaru flung the door opened, walking to Inuyasha and helping him up.

"What happened?" he demanded. Inuyasha tried to think, but the pain increased. Something went wrong.

_Kagome_. His last thought before he was engulfed in blackness.

**Review! I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm not really sure where this story is going, but it's coming along well. Please review! I love feed back, negative and positive. Also suggestions are good. I am currently looking for an active Beta so if you know one or if you are one please message me.**

**Thank You All **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. Claimer: I do own plot.**

**A/N: Yes, I changed the title. This was suppose to be the title anyway and if you ask me, it sounds better than the other one.**

_**Italics: **__Thoughts _

**Chapter 4: You're Real?**

Inuyasha woke with a start. He looked around trying to remember with happened. Sesshomaru got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Inuyasha. Rin was standing behind him pacing. "Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked holding his head.

"You are in your office still," said Rin finally walking over to him. "Inuyasha, what happened?"

Inuyasha shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight. "Kagome!" he tried to get up, but was pushed back down. "Let go! I need to-"

"Inuyasha, you're not making any sense. Please calm down." Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back down. Rin sat next to him and took his hands in hers. "We need you to tell us what happened."

"Where did you go?" asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha took several deep breaths before speaking. "I was with Kagome."

"Who is Kagome?" Rin spoke slowly.

"Something happened to her. I was pulled-"

"Focus Inuyasha! Who is Kagome?"

Inuyasha was quiet, thinking. If what Sesshomaru and Rin told him was true, then Kagome was the one that Naraku was after. "I think she is the one Naraku is after."

Rin's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"It's a long story, I will tell you later." Inuyasha sat up slowly. "If I'm right, she is endanger now and we need to move quickly." When he was sure they were not going to stop him, he got up. "We need to get the human mediator as soon as possible."

"No need for that." They all turned around and found Miroku, the mediator. Inuyasha's maid bowed and left the room. "It seems like a lot is going on here."

Inuyasha nodded. Miroku was one of the only humans he trusted. "We have a problem. A young human girl is in danger. We need to move quickly."

"There have been some unusual activities going on. It seems that both sides are searching for something, I guess it's the girl you are talking about."

"Yes, and we need to get to here now." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku. "Is Sango with you?" she was another human he trusted. Sango was the hunter, her job was to eliminate all threats to the humans and supernaturals. Miroku nodded. "Okay, let's go. Sesshomaru, I'm gonna need your help."

"What about me?" Rin said.

As much as Inuyasha wanted to allow Rin to join, he did not need an accident to happen. "You stay here and prepare a room."

"A room?"

"Are you saying that you plan to bring her here?" Miroku said.

"Of course, we don't know what is going on. Besides, I think bringing her is for the best."

"Which you will tell us how you know this girl." said Sesshomaru. "How do we know where she lives?"

"I know," they all looked at him. "Yes, I will explain on our way. We need to move **NOW**!" they knew that time was of the essence. The longer they stayed the more danger she would be in.

_Kagome, I'm coming._

Kagome woke with a start. Her eyes landed on a figure in black. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was covered by a hand. She kicked and thrashed, trying to escape.

"She is a handful." the figure said as it tried to keep her in place.

Another figure walked up to her. Kagome looked on, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what was going on nor why they were in her room. She looked around, trying to find some way to escape. Kagome reached around for some kind of weapon, scissors. Grabbing them, she stabbed the figure.

"AHHHHH!" it stumbled back, grabbing it's eyes. "You bitch!" The other figure made a grab for her, but Kagome dodged out of the way and sprinted to the door.

She threw it open and ran down the steps. Of course, no one was home. She held back her tears, there was no point in crying, she was always alone. Kagome made her way to the front door. Her only option was to run and hide. It was still night when she opened the door. Another shady figure was present. Kagome tried to shut the door, but it was pushed opened. The figure grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth. She kicked and thrashed.

"Let's go you two. What was talking you so long to get this one girl?" the figure said as the two from her room joined.

"That bitch stabbed me."

"It doesn't matter. Master will be furious. We wasted too much time." It dragged her towards a parked black van and threw her in. "I will watch her, one of you drive to the portal."

_Portal? _Kagome thought. She tried to figure out why they wanted her and where they were taking her. _I'm so scared. _The figure gagged and tied her up in rope. _Someone saved me please. _It was no use pretending to be strong. Kagome was scared out of her mind and did not know what to do.

"Master will be so please." It grinned at her. "Such a beautiful human too." It reached out and caressed her cheek, she pulled away glaring. "Yes, he will be pleased indeed." The van screeched to a halt. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." The figure in the back climbed out.

Kagome could only hear mumbles and then silence. She looked around frantically in the dark van. Wiggling, she tried to free herself from her binds but it was no use, they were too tight. It was hopeless, escape was futile. Kagome let her tears fall as thought about her life and how pathetic it was. She did not do anything that was adventurous. She knew that her disappearance would go unnoticed. There was a loud bang against the door. She turned and looked as it continued. The door flung opened and Kagome closed her eyes as a bright light invaded the darkness.

"Kagome," she slowly opened her eyes. _That voice, it can't be._ She couldn't see the person because of the light.

"Is she in there?" It was an unfamiliar voice. The person that was inside the van with her must have signaled to the other that she was present. Kagome tried to move out of his reach, but he easily grabbed her and took her out of the van. Her eyes widened as she several people outside waiting. The three figures that kidnapped her laid in pieces on the side.

"Inuyasha, I wish you would have held back, we could have questioned them," the voice came from the female that was standing next to two men.

"I will have a team clean this mess. We need to leave," the man with the black hair said.

Still carrying her, 'Inuyasha' walked over to another vehicle. Stopping at one of the doors, he placed her done and untied her hands. When he spun her around, Kagome was able to get a look at him. She could not believe what she say, her dream man was standing in front of her and removed the gag.

He smiled at her. "You're safe now Kagome."

"Inu…yasha" and her world darkened.

"Well, that was expected," Inuyasha said as he cradled Kagome in his arms. He smiled down at her. "I'm glad she is safe now." Miroku got off the phone with his team and they all piled into the car.

"Won't her family wonder about her?" asked Sango. She sat in the back with Inuyasha to keep an eye on him.

"Nope, they don't even acknowledge that she is alive." He brushed the hair away from her face. She was more beautiful in person than he expected.

"It is about time you explained to us how you know this girl," said Sesshomaru as he kept his eyes on the road.

He sighed and began to tell their tale. "Kagome has a unique ability to pull people to her although she is not aware of it. I just encountered her a few months ago. I felt a tug and the next thing I knew, I was with her. Every night since then, she thinks I am a fragment of her imagination and can only be seen when she sleeps. I've been doing research to find out about her abilities, but have come up empty. When you and Rin mentioned activity about Naraku, I went to see her, but our connection broke when she woke up." It was no point in going into a lot of detail. Some stuff he wanted to remain private.

"When were you going to tell us this Inuyasha? Miroku could have had someone watch over her."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru; I didn't think it would be necessary. I never wanted her to be in danger."

"Well, it is too late now. The question now is what do we tell her when she wakes up?" Sango asked.

"I bet the first thing she does is scream when she sees Inuyasha." Miroku grinned.

"You're on." Sango said.

"I'm glad you two are making a game out of this." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He could only bet that Sesshomaru was smiling. He looked back down at Kagome. It was going to take a lot of convincing when she would wake up.

Kagome slowly came to. Her head was in pain and she tried to remember what happened to her. "Inuyasha!" she looked around realized that she was alone in an unknown room. The door opened and in walked in a young woman with a tray of food. She sat the tray down, bowed, and left the room. Kagome hesitated before getting up and walking over to the tray. She picked up the cup of water and took a small sip.

_Where am I?_ She looked around the room. There was not much there but a bed, dress, and a mirror. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was messy. She ran her fingers through her hair to try and tame it. After being satisfied with the result, she decided to explore and found out where she was. Her thoughts went to Inuyasha. _I must have been dreaming. There is no way he could be…_She shook her head and went to the door. Quietly, she opened the door; after looking down the hall she slowly stepped out and closed the door quietly. Down the hall, she heard voices and crept. At the end of the hall there was another door, it was cracked. Kagome's heart quickened, the voice on the other side sounded so familiar to her. She opened the door and found the owner of the voice. "Inuyasha," he looked at her. "You're real?"

**Okay, last chapter I only had two reviews, I need more than that. It is very discouraging to continue when I only get two reviews. Please give me more reviews so I can continue! Tell me what you think about this story so far.**

**Note to DesMM, private message me if you are interested.**

**Looking for a good Beta reader still message me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. Claimer: I do own plot.**

**Chapter 5: Meet the Gang**

Kagome stood frozen in place as she looked at her dream man as he stood in all his glory, long sliver hair and those unforgettable golden eyes. She didn't realize that she was walking towards him until she found her hands caressing his checks. She traced the corner of his lips and to his noses, to his eyes; she brushed away the hair in his eyes.

"I can't believe it, you're real." As much as she wanted to deny it, the evidence was too strong.

"In the flesh," Inuyasha grinned, flashing a fang.

Catching him by surprise, Kagome shoved him. "You…you," she kept pushing him until he was against thee bookcase. "You jerk! The whole time you were real!"

"Kagome, I can-"

"No! I don't want to hear it." She glared at him, trying to hold back the tears. "I thought…I thought I was alone." She leaned against his chest. "I thought I was all alone."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Kagome. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Well, this is sweet," Miroku said, breaking the trance in the room. "I thought she would flip since you're a vampire."

"Vampire?" Kagome pulled away and looked up at Inuyasha, than at Miroku and laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I like her," Rin said smiling. Sango nodded. "Well, I think it is time for introductions." Inuyasha gave Kagome a seat and stood next to her. "Okay, I shall go first. My name is Rin and I'm a witch."

"A witch?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Just go with it for until we get to the explaining."

"Okay, sorry continue."

"I'm Sango. I'm a hunter." Kagome nodded, trying to keep track.

"Miroku and I am the mediator for the humans and a monk."

"I know what monk is at least." Inuyasha laughed softly.

"Sesshomaru, vampire."

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha and back. "Um, are the two of you related?"

"Brothers," they said in unison.

"…okay." Kagome was quiet as she tried to process the information. "So this is not a dream?" Everything nodded. "Well, I'm up for anything since I was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry Kagome. It was my fault. I should have done more to protect you." Inuyasha said.

"I think it is best that we start from the beginning." Everyone turned their attention to Miroku. "Kagome, you have a unique ability to transport people to you no matter the distance. That is how you and Inuyasha were able to meet."

"But I was always asleep. How was I able to do that?"

"Well, if I am correct, then it is because your full potential can only be harness when you are unconscious, meaning you was calling Inuyasha subconsciously. I still do not know why it was Inuyasha. That aside, someone was watching you and knew of your ability. Your ability is rare and can be used for good or evil."

"We may know who is after you, but we do not have any evidence," said Sesshomaru filling in. "We have to abide by the laws of the supernaturals."

"What exactly are the supernaturals?"

"I got this one," Rin said with glee. "Okay so you know all the scary stuff humans talk about right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, it's all real. What you guys think is just fantasy like witches, werewolves, and vampires are actually real. You see, many, many, many years ago, humans and supernaturals interacted with one another."

"Until humans thought they were better than us," Inuyasha snorted. "It's their typical natural."

Kagome smacked him on the arm. "Not every human thinks that way."

"Anyway," Rin glared at Inuyasha, but smiled at Kagome as she continued. "There was a war between the two races; a lot of blood was shed. After years of battle, they decided that a truce was at hand. A border was constructed, one side for the humans, and the other side for the supernaturals. This way, there was no interaction between the two. Each race had a representative; Miroku for the human. Now, since there are several categories of supernaturals, there is one for each group, but there is one that oversees all the supernaturals and that would be Inuyasha."

"Are there a lot of supernaturals?"

"More than I like to remember," Inuyasha grumbled. "The representative is used if there is a problem that involves both races. Sango, the human hunter, and Sesshomaru, the supernatural hunter, extinguishes the threat. Other than that, each race handles its own problem."

"The matter at hand requires both races to cooperate." said Miroku. "We believe that a human and supernatural are helping each other. The purpose is unclear, but we know it has something to do with you Kagome."

"I'm getting an info overload." she said moaning.

"I know it's a lot to handle, but it is best we tell you this now so you are prepared. Do not worry, we will protect you." Everyone nodded. "We will talk more tomorrow. Sango and I need to report back. I will try and gather more information." Sango and Miroku got up and headed to the door.

Sango stopped in front of Kagome. "Here is my number," Sango said handing her a card. "Call me if you want to talk."

"Thank you Sango," she smiled.

"Rin and I will see with we can find more information as well." Sesshomaru said heading out the door with Rin trailing behind.

At last, it was just Inuyasha and her left. Kagome was nervous; she didn't know what to say to him. Everything was so confusing.

"Kagome," she shook her head and looked at Inuyasha who was sitting in front of her. "You okay?"

"Yea, just trying to understand everything."

"Don't worry, everything will begin to make sense in time. Are you tired?"

"Yea, a little." Inuyasha took her hand and led her out the room and back to the room she came from. "Can you stay with me for a while?"

"Of course," Kagome laid down and Inuyasha laid beside her. Everything they did felt so natural to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were real?" she shifted her position until her head was on his chest.

Inuyasha stroked her hair as he replied. "I don't really know. I mean, at first I didn't know what was going on, you fascinated me and I wanted to keep you all to myself."

"Well, that doesn't sound selfish at all."

"I am a selfish person." she laughed. "I didn't think anything was wrong and besides, you were set on the fact that I was a part of your imagination."

"True," she sighed. "I can't leave?"

"Why would you?" Kagome shrugged. "I can give you all the attention you need now." It was a good thing he couldn't see her face because her cheeks were a deep red.

"I doubt anyone will notice I am gone." she yawned.

"Go to sleep, we will talk more when you wake up."

Kagome nodded, drifting to sleep.

"Damn it!" The dark figure said slamming his fist on the desk. "How am I suppose to get the girl now when Inuyasha is protecting her?"

"Don't worry, this is only a small set back of our plan," a female voice came from the doorway. "We will get her." She walked over and wrapped her arms around the man, pulling him into a kiss. "Patience my dear, Kagome Higurashi will be ours."

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**I just want to say thank you everyone for reading Owned and the reviews. Some of you want a epilogue and others want a sequel so I've decided to do a sequel so stay tune and it you haven't read Owned, please do! I hope everyone is happy with my decision.**

**So what do you think! Review because I have decided to update base on popularity so the more views I get, the sooner I will update. I do not know where this story is going; I'm making it up as I go. Ideas are welcomed and things will pick up so don't worry. For those of you who may be confused about who is what, I will post at the beginning for you to keep track, but here is a brief list of who has been introduced. I hope this clarifies things a bit. **

**Inuyasha-Vampire (mediator for supernaturals)**

**Sesshomaru-Vampire (supernatural hunter)**

**Rin-Witch**

**Sango-Human Hunter**

**Miroku-Monk (mediator for the humans)**

**Kagome- Unknown (for now)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. Claimer: I do own plot and the cat Sherbert (Had to use this name. My cat is named Sherbert because of her color)**

**A/N: What you should know:**

**Inuyasha-Vampire (mediator for supernaturals)**

**Sesshomaru-Vampire (supernatural hunter)**

**Rin-Witch**

**Sango-Human Hunter**

**Miroku-Priest (mediator for the humans)**

**Koga-Werewolf**

**Shippo-Werefox**

**Kagome-Unknown**

_Italics=Thoughts _

**Chapter 6: What's the worst that could happen?**

Kagome woke to something wet against her cheek. She groaned and kept her eyes closed. The wet sensation came back, forcing her to open her eyes. "Sherbert!" She sat up and picked up her cat smiling. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought I would never see you again." Sherbert purred as Kagome rubbed her ears.

"I knew getting her would make you happy," Inuyasha said standing in the doorway.

Kagome placed Sherbert on the bed and ran to the door, throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms. "Thank you so much Inuyasha!"

"You're welcome. Get changed and meet me downstairs. Sesshomaru and I bought some of your old things here. You can find your clothes in the draws over there."

She nodded and watched Inuyasha leave. She decided that it would be best not to ask how he got all the things in the room while she was there. Going to the dresser, she opened one of the draws to find clothes. She blushed seeing her undergarments. _I hope Rin helped them with getting my things. _

After showering and getting dressed, Kagome made her way downstairs to see everyone downstairs. She arrived just in time to see Sango slap Miroku across the face.

"You ass!" Sango yelled.

"Good one Sango. Calling him an ass for touching your ass." Rin said with a laugh. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Inuyasha grinned.

"It was an accident Sango. My hand slipped." said Miroku sheepishly.

"Like I'm suppose to believe that. Are you going to use that excuse every time?"

"It's just Miroku's unique way of showing how much you mean to him," explained Inuyasha.

"What a pervert." Sesshomaru grumbled. "I can't believe you're the representative for the humans." Sango nodded while Miroku pouted.

"Hey Kagome," Everyone turned their attention to her on the stairs.

"Hi everyone."

"Sorry you had to witness that disaster," Rin said with a smile. "Unfortunately, this happens often so you will see it again." Sango rolled her eyes.

"What's on the agenda today?" asked Kagome.

"Breakfast first and then a meeting." Inuyasha said. "Myouga has prepared a wonderful meal for everyone."

"That eats," Kagome laughed. She knew that Rin and her would get along just fine.

Everyone walked to the dining room to see food already on the table. They took a seat, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru each sat the end of the table. Kagome was next to Inuyasha. Across from her was Sango. Next to Sango was Miroku. Rin sat next to Kagome. To servants entered the room and began filling everyone's plate. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were handed a black mug.

"Let's eat," Sango said as everyone began to dig in. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sipped their beverage. "So," Sango began, "Did you have a good sleep Kagome?"

She nodded as she took a bite of her pancake. "Yep, the bed was nice and warm."

"I'm glad. A bet you want a tour of everything?"

"That would be very helpful. Inuyasha, you mentioned a meeting."

"Yes, I want to gather our faithful leaders and inform them of the situation."

"Oh boy," Rin said with a sigh. "I can see the drama now. Are you going to invite him this time Inuyasha?"

"Hell no."

"Invite who?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha's arch enemy," Miroku said taking a bite of his food. Kagome looked at him just in time to see that he was trying to hide a smile.

"Why would he invite is arch enemy?" Kagome was beyond confused.

"When are you two going to grow up?" asked Sesshomaru. "How long will this petty feud last?"

"Okay, let's back up so I can understand. There will be a meeting later today with faithful leaders." Everyone nodded. "And one of the leaders in Inuyasha's arch enemy that he refuses to invite?" Another nod. "But why?"

"Okay, to put it simple, they dislike each other because of a bet that happened years ago." Sango said.

"A bet?"

"Yep, trust me Kagome. It's so stupid that it's not even worth explaining."

"It's not just the bet!" Inuyasha grumbled. "He's an arrogant asshole."

"Like you," Sesshomaru said with a shake of his head.

"But I'm suppose to be."

Kagome laughed. She never seen Inuyasha so riled up. He was usually calm and composed.

"I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Sesshomaru, why are you not the representative?"

"Inuyasha doesn't do anything, but attend meetings and do paper work. Sesshomaru actually does stuff like keep the peace." Rin said with a smile. "So basically Sessy is."

"Thanks Rin," Inuyasha said.

"You're welcome."

"I do do stuff other than attend meetings and do paper work." Everyone gave him a look.

"Name one thing?"

"Ummmm," Inuyasha thought about it. It took him several seconds before he was able to come up with anything. "I helped with the Ogre raid."

"That was a onetime thing. Also, you weren't the only one helping. If I recall, Sango and Miroku helped to." They nodded.

"Why are you guys picking on me?"

"Because it's fun and you're an easy target," Sesshomaru said smirking. They all laughed.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. He needs to attend the meeting Inuyasha. Whether you like it or not, he is the most trusted person that can be counted on." said Miroku. "Wolves are very loyal."

"He's a wolf?"

"A werewolf."

"A were what?"

"Kagome, out of all creatures, you should know about werewolves. Well, it doesn't matter. He is coming to the meeting anyway. It is better for us to expose Kagome to the supernatural realm."

"Yea," Sango said. "What's the worst that can happen with her meeting him?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a tour of the house and left her in the library while he prepared for the meeting. She thought it would be best to read up on the supernaturals. She was excited and wanted to know the different species in the realm. Kagome was shocked at how big the library was. She wandered through until she found a shelf labeled weres. It amazed her that were other weres like panthers, bears, lions, foxes. This was long. She decided to focus on werewolves and picked up the book titled _**Lycanthropes.**_ It was a good thing she paid attention in the language class. Kagome opened book to a random page. It explained a werewolf's shifting.

_**At the age of sixteen, a were experiences his or her first shift during the full moon. Alpha leaders can change form no matter the phase of the moon.**_

"Wow, so this person that's coming tonight must be a pack leader." Kagome mumbled to herself. She couldn't wait to meet him. She continued reading until she heard her name being called.

"Kagome," It was Inuyasha. Putting the book away, she went to the entrance of the library and found Inuyasha waiting for her. "The meeting is going to start soon. I thought about it and I think it's best that you attend. However, you must remain quiet. Do not speak unless I address you."

"But why Inuyasha?"

"Like we told you before, you have a unique ability. Some of them may be able to sense it. They will try to get you to talk about, but under no circumstance should you. You are to remain by my side. If I must leave, go straight to one of the others."

"I thought you trusted these people."

"I do," he began walked and Kagome followed. "But power changes a person. Always remember that."

"Okay." Kagome remained quiet as she followed Inuyasha down the hall to a big conference room. No one but the others were there. "What time does the meeting start?"

"In an hour, but it's better to be early."

"Master Inuyasha," Myouga said walking in. "Kouga has arrived with his second in command Ayame and the werefox, Shippo."

"And the fight begins," Rin whispered.

"Bring them in."

Kagome watched as everyone focused on Inuyasha. _I guess this feud between this Kouga person and Inuyasha is big._

She turned to the door as three people walked in: a guy with jet black hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes. His ears were slightly pointed and he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. Next to him was a woman with red hair and pigtails with green eyes. She wore a dress that matched her eyes. Her ears were pointed too. In her hand was a little boy with orange/brown hair (sorry I don't know what color to call it) and green eyes.

"It's about time you invited me here. What kind of mediator doesn't invite all the leaders?"

"Shut it Kouga and be glad you were invited this time."

"I'm so honored to be invited here blood sucker." Kouga rolled his eyes and sniffed. "What is that smell?" He looked over at Kagome and ran to her before she could react. Kouga pulled her close and sniffed her. "It is you. You smell good."

"Um, thanks. Could you please let go of me." Kagome felt herself being pulled away. She realized that it was by Inuyasha.

"Don't touch her."

"I can touch her all I want." She was back in Kouga's arms and he was sniffing her.

"This isn't going to end well." said Miroku." Sesshomaru stood up.

"Kouga," Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"I've decided that from this day on, you shall be my woman beautiful."

Kagome felt herself thrown against the wall as Inuyasha lunged forward.

"Ah hell."

**Review Review! Want 10 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. Claimer: I do own plot.**

_Italics=Thoughts _

**A/N: What you should know:**

**Inuyasha-Vampire (mediator for supernaturals)**

**Sesshomaru-Vampire (supernatural hunter)**

**Rin-Witch**

**Sango-Human Hunter**

**Miroku-Priest (mediator for the humans)**

**Koga-Werewolf**

**Shippo-Were-fox**

**Kagome-Unknown**

**Chapter 7: Meeting of the Loyalty**

"Let me at him! Let me rip his hands off and shove them down his throat!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru continued to hold him. He thrashed as Koga stood there with a smirk. "You'll pay for touching her."

"Wow, this is better than cable," Rin said watching intensely as she eat popcorn. Miroku nodded taking a handful.

"Should we help Sesshomaru?" asked Sango.

"No, he looks like he has everything under control." Sesshomaru expression darkened as Inuyasha continued to push against him.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome was still sitting in the place she was pushed. "Yea." She got up, brushing herself off. Things were not going as planned, but everyone seemed to be enjoying the show. Koga's second in command glared at Kagome before turning away.

"Kagome, this is the real Inuyasha." Sango said. "He only appeared calm and composed to you."

"Sadly, she is right," said Miroku. "Inuyasha is actually hot tempered and ill-mannered." Rin nodded. "He was only trying to be polite for you."

Kagome didn't care, she knew Inuyasha would treat her the same no matter what. He would always care for her and protect her like he promised.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru finally pushed Inuyasha to the other side. "This meeting is important and I will not have you two idiots ruin it. Koga, you will leave Kagome alone. Inuyasha, you will tolerate Koga until the meeting is over. If you two cause any more problems, I promise you that you will regret it."

Koga and Inuyasha glared at each other before going to separate sides of the room. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and sat her next to him at the front of the table.

"Sesshomaru: 1, Koga and Inuyasha: 0" said Rin.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Rin." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his temple.

"That's why I'm here."

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked

"Yea, just stay away from Koga. He's nothing but trouble."

"Says you bloodsucker."

Inuyasha remained quiet. Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Everyone continued what they were doing before the fight had broke out. Several minutes passed and more people began to arrive. She was amazed at all the supernaturals. There was a queen fairy named Chie, Kagome was amazed at how small she was. She fluttered over to Inuyasha and bowed who bowed in return. The next to arrive was a faun named Masaki. Kagome couldn't help but stare at his legs. She only seen pictures and could not believe how much he resembled them. Several other supernaturals arrived, a giant named Tamotsu, Kagome was amazed that he was able to fit in the door. The last to enter was a sliver dragon named Kasumi. Although Kasumi appeared human, her eyes were sliver and she wore and emblem of a silver dragon around her neck to show her origin. So many faces and names to remember. Kagome was glad that there were a lot of people that Inuyasha could trust.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I like to get this meeting started." Inuyasha said. Everyone turned their attention to the head of the table.

"This meeting was on such short notice," said Chie. "I know you wouldn't do that unless it was an emergency."

"It is an emergency. As you can tell, I only selected a few from our counsel that I can trust."

"Now things are getting interesting. And I thought you were holding out on us," Kasumi said leaning back in her seat. "It must be important since the human mediator is here as well."

"Yes, we all are aware of the recent activities here as well as in the human realm, especially around the portal."

"Yea, demons have been spotted on my territory." stated Tamotsu.

"I've been having the same problems," Koga said. "My pack and I would get rid of them, but more would come." The others nodded.

"We know that those demons belong to Naraku."

"But what does he want?" asked Chie. "There is nothing in my territory that would interest a demon."

"He was looking for her," Inuyasha turned to Kagome. She realized that everyone was staring at her and tried to make herself look smaller.

"What would he want with a human girl? She's not even worth a meal." Kasumi snorted.

"Her name is Kagome and she has a rare talent."

"And what could that be?"

Kagome wasn't sure herself. To explain would mean that she knew, but things were still unclear for her.

"For now, we know that she can transport anyone to her location by just thinking it." Miroku said.

"Impossible," Kasumi said, slamming her first on the table. "There is no one with that ability!"

"Just because you never heard of it, doesn't mean there is no one with this ability," Masaki said. He had remained quiet to absorb the information given by Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome. "When I first arrived just outside the house, I sensed power. It was faint, but still there. I believe it came from this young lady."

Everyone was quiet, Masaki never took sides, one of the traits Inuyasha admired. He also gave words of wisdom.

"Okay, suppose this girl can do what you said, how do you know?"

"I have witnessed it myself." said Inuyasha. "She would often summon me to her subconsciously."

"Such power is dangerous," Tamotsu began. "It can cause chaos in the wrong hands."

"That is why you all are here. I have summoned you because Naraku is looking for her. I asked that you help me protect her and also destroy Naraku once and for all. I know this is a lot, but I beg of you."

"Wow, the great Inuyasha is begging for our help," Koga said with a laugh. "I never thought I would live to see the day. Kagome must be real important to you. Do you plan to use her ability for your own gain?"

Kagome looked in surprise. She never thought about that. She remembered what Inuyasha said about power changing a person. Would he give in to his own desire?

Inuyasha was quiet before he spoke again. "No I do not. I know that Kagome has a rare ability that we have never seen before and she could help our cause, but I will not put her in danger."

"The choice is yours Kagome. You can lend your ability to help us stop Naraku." said Chie.

"I don't even know how to control my ability. Everything is so confusing." Kagome looked down. "There is so much that I don't understand myself."

"Summoning Naraku would be foolish. He already knows that we have Kagome and will be prepared."

"Then we must all lend you are strength and help you harness your power." Chie smiled at her. "I sense greatness in you Kagome. Inuyasha, you have my support and my people."

"You have mine as well," Masaki said. "We have a battle at our hands. It is best to unit."

"I agree," said Tamotsu. "I shall help you protect this little one." Kagome smiled at the giant.

"You know I love a good fight," Kasumi said with a grin. "Count me in."

"Count me in too." Koga said.

"You will always have the support of the witches," Rin choired in.

"Thank you everyone. Miroku and I believed that a human is helping Naraku and some supernaturals made an allegiance with him as well."

"We shall keep an eye out on our people."

"Alright, thank you all again. If there is any trouble, do not hesitate to inform me." The meeting was over. Kagome let out a sigh. Everyone was putting their trust into Inuyasha. Watching him in action made her smile.

When the last guest left, Inuyasha slumped in his chair and groaned. "I need a drink."

"You're not the only one." Sango said with a mumble. "At least it's over."

"Yea, now we need to focus on getting Kagome to harness her ability." said Sesshomaru.

"How are we going to do that? She's the only one with this power." Rin said dejectedly.

"We can do basic training. First we can have her mediate. Clear her mind so she can focus." Miroku began. "Then we can have her practice summoning objects to herself."

"That's not a bad idea. Good thinking Miroku," Inuyasha said. He looked at Kagome. "We should start tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"Yes, the sooner the better."

"Great! Now let's get some food. I don't know about you all, but I'm starving," said Rin. Everyone laughed. Rin knew just what to say at the right moment.

Kagome looked at her knew friends. Things were going to get interesting in the next couple of days. Although ther circumstance wasn't the best, she was still glad to be surrounded by thoughtful people.

**TBC**

**Sorry this chapter was boring. I'm trying to explain everything now so the rest of the chapters will be better. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. Claimer: I do own plot.**

**A/N: I just couldn't wait two weeks! Enjoy.**

_Italics=Thoughts _

**Chapter 8: For Your Protection**

Okay, Kagome was not having fun. Training sucked. Everyone thought Miroku's idea was brilliant and it was at first. She didn't expect to be meditating for six hours straight. She wanted to go explore the supernatural realm. There was a lot she wanted to know and see. Of course, Kagome knew it would take years to gain vast knowledge of the realm, but starting early was better than never starting.

Getting off the floor mat, she stretched and yawned. _I don't feel any different. _The house was empty. Inuyasha went with Sesshomaru to check the portal and get reports on the recent activities in the realm. When she asked him if she could tag along, he immediately said no reasoning that it was too dangerous and she needed to know how to protect herself before she began to do things like that. Kagome let out a sigh. Of course, he also didn't want her to run into Koga again. It wasn't like she wanted to run into him either. All she really wanted was to spend time with Inuyasha like before. Before she was kidnapped and her life changed.

"Kagome,"

Inuyasha, he was finally back! She made her way to the front door. She ran into his arms.

"You left me alone," she began whining, "to meditate for **six **hours."

"Well, how do you feel?"

She shrugged. "The same."

"It's a process. If you keep meditating, you will notice changes. It's too early since this is your first time."

Kagome looked behind Inuyasha and spotted Sango and Rin. "You two are back!" She pushed herself out of his arms and went to her knew girlfriends. It was great having other females around.

"We've only been gone since last night," Sango said with a laugh.

"It seemed like forever." They continued their walk through the house until they reached the living room.

"So," Kagome stretched on one of the couches. "What did you guys find?"

"There was no activity around the portal. That's to be expected since you are here," replied Sesshomaru. "There is no need for the demons to cross over to the human realm anymore."

"Yea, however, there have been several disappearances throughout the realm," Miroku put in. "It could have something to do with Naraku, but then again disappearances happen all the time."

"Well that's true," Inuyasha said sitting beside them. "But we've never had this many disappear in such a short amount of time."

"How many?"

"About twenty. Usually there is about two a month, but that's because they were fighting each other." said Sango.

"Yea," Rin jumped in, "fights happen all the time."

"Oh, okay." Kagome wasn't sure what to say. Fights were common and each race tried to kill each other.? She hoped she would never have to witness such violence.

"Kagome, it's mainly for territory and displaying power. The more races you conquer, the higher your rank is." Inuyasha clarified.

"So, I'm guessing that vampires are at the top."

"Yes, followed by the weres, next the witches."

"We finally moved up a year ago," Rin said with a grin.

"Who was ranked third?"

"Well, there was a major conflict about a year ago that changed the ranking. Demons were number two for the past hundred years." Miroku explained.

"It was a war between the demons and every other race. The demons wanted to take over the realm. It was the first time in a thousand years that all races joined together to defeat the demons," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was glad that everyone was supplying her with valuable information. It was important to understand the history in order to understand the current events.

"Okay," Sango said. "This topic is depressing. Let's talk about something else. Kagome, we didn't properly welcome you here. How about a party?"

Kagome smiled. "A party sounds like fun. I've never had a party before."

"Just what type of life were you living?"

"A terrible one." Everyone went silent. Kagome did not have the chance to tell them about the life she had. The only one that knew was Inuyasha. "It doesn't matter anymore. Where will we have the party?"

"Black Ace," Sango said.

"Black Ace?"

"No, Kagome is not leaving here." Inuyasha stepped in.

"We haven't officially welcomed Kagome here Inuyasha," Rin said.

"Please Inuyasha. I really want to go. It sounds like fun."

"No! There's nothing fun about it; it's dangerous."

"I have to agree with Inuyasha," said Miroku from his spot. "Kagome needs more training before going out."

"So I'm supposed to be trapped in this house like a prisoner?"

"Exactly." answered Inuyasha. "This is for your protection. Don't you know that there are things after you? Naraku is after you!"

"But she won't be going alone," Sango said. "You know Black Ace is on neutral ground. No one will hurt Kagome there. No one goes there to fight and if something does happen, we will be there to protect her."

Inuyasha glared at Sango; she was not helping the situation. "What if someone finds out who she is and what she can do?"

"That will only happen if I use my powers and if you haven't notice, I don't know how." Kagome threw her hands up in frustration. Sango and Rin were only trying to give her a welcome party and also expose her to the realm. Why couldn't Inuyasha understand? "Whether you like it or not, I need to go out Inuyasha."

"No, and that's the end of it. We can have a welcome party here. There is no need to go out."

"But-"

"We're done talking about this Kagome."

Kagome stood up and glared at Inuyasha. "You are such a jerk! You can't keep me cooped up in here!" She turned and stormed out the room.

"Inuyasha," Sango began, "you can be an asshole sometimes." She went after Kagome.

Rin stood. "I know you want to protect Kagome Inuyasha, but you can also count on your friends to protect her too. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to her. We were only trying to make her feel welcomed instead of treating her like a house pet. Black Ace is a nice place to go to, you go all the time. Think about it at least." and went after Sango.

Inuyasha sighed. "Do you guys think I'm wrong?"

"You're only doing what's best for her," Miroku said.

"She needs freedom Inuyasha. Like Rin and Sango said, we will be there as well, so it is not like she is alone," replied Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sighed again. They were all right; Kagome needed be exposed to the realm sooner rather than later. Besides, he owned Black Ace so no one would mess with them. "Fine, let's take her to Black Ace." Miroku grinned and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "I just hope that I don't regret it later."

* * *

Kagome was not going to cry. This was Inuyasha just trying to protect her. _He didn't have to be so rude about it._ She wasn't a kid and that was something he needed to learn. For the first time in her life, she had friends that wanted to be around her. She was happy at the idea of going out with them and having fun. Kagome knew that it was dangerous outside the house, but they were going on neutral ground. Didn't that count for something? She laid and stroked Sherbert who was curled up on her pillow.

"Kagome, can we come it?" it was Sango.

"Yes." The door opened and in walked Rin and Sango.

"Sorry about earlier. Inuyasha just wants to protect you."

"I know." She sat up, giving them room to sit on the bed. "I just want this so badly. Before coming here, I had no friends. My own parents didn't even pay me any attention. With you guys, I want to experience all the things that I was deprived of."

"That's understandable. I'm so sorry that you lived such a life Kagome." Rin gave her a hug.

"Thanks Rin."

"Well, I feel like being a rebel. Let's go to Black Ace."

"But Inuyasha-"

"It's not like you don't have us to protect you." Sango grinned. "It's time to live a little."

"Inuyasha's going to be furious." They looked at each other and smiled. "Let's Go!" Kagome quickly changed. "How are we getting there?"

"I know a transportation spell."

Sango looked at her warily. "Are you sure Rin?"

"Yep, it only failed once."

"How many times did you use it?"

She shrugged. "Twice." Kagome and Sango paled. "No worries. Let's get going."

* * *

Inuyasha made his way down the hall towards Kagome's room. He needed to apologize for his behavior. _I wish she could understand the situation._ He wished things would go back to normal, when he had Kagome all to his self. Inuyasha groaned. Kagome wasn't a child or a pet. It was the first time she was around a lot of people that actually cared for her. He didn't want to mess things up. It was time to put his pride aside.

"Kagome?" he knocked and waited for a response. Nothing. "Kagome open up. I want to apologize for what I said earlier." He opened the door. "You were ri-" No one was inside except for Sherbert who was sleeping on the bed. "Kagome?" He closed the door and searched the rest of the house for her, Sango, and Rin. They were nowhere to be found.

"Is something the matter Inuyasha?" he turned and found Miroku and Sesshomaru walking towards him.

"Have you seen the women?" Both shook their heads.

"You don't think they…"

"Knowing Sango and Rin, I wouldn't put it passed them," Sesshomaru growled out.

"Fuck!"

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. Claimer: I do own plot.**

**A/N: What you should know:**

**Inuyasha-Vampire (mediator for supernaturals)**

**Sesshomaru-Vampire (supernatural hunter)**

**Rin-Witch**

**Sango-Human Hunter**

**Miroku-Priest (mediator for the humans)**

**Koga-Werewolf**

**Shippo-Were-fox**

**Kagome-Unknown**

**Chapter 9: Black Ace**

Kagome heaved up the little food she had eaten that day.

"Oh come on Sango! It wasn't that bad." Rin said straightening her clothes. The landed a few feet away from Black Ace, but it was close enough to walk. Kagome wasn't taking the landing too well. In fact, none of them were. Sango was slightly dizzy and was tripping over her own feet. Rin was giggling uncontrollably at their misfortune.

"Kagome is sick thanks to you!"

"At least she isn't throwing up frogs. That's what happened to me last time."

Kagome calmed herself the best she could. "Rin," Sango and Rin stopped their bickering and turned to Kagome. "Let's never do that again."

"I really am sorry Kagome."

"I know." She smiled weakly and straightened, feeling a lot better. "I'm good now. What about you Sango?"

"Same."

"Well, let's get going ladies." Sango rolled her eyes and walked up to Rin. Kagome joined. They made their way to Black Ace.

"So," Kagome began, breaking the silence. "Inuyasha has a temper."

"Yep," Sango said with a shrug. "He's easy to get along with, but freaks when things don't go his way."

"Talk about being a baby." Rin and Sango laughed.

Kagome looked down. The Inuyasha she knew in her dreams was a kind and mysterious vampire. The Inuyasha now was overprotective and short tempered, not a combination she was growing fond of.

"Don't fret Kagome," Rin said nudging her shoulder. "Inuyasha does everything out of love for you. He isn't hard to deal with."

"It's just," She sighed. "He's different from before." When it was just the two of them, Inuyasha was always sweet and caring. He took his time with her and made her smile and feel special. Was that all just an illusion?

"Kagome, please don't be sad. Inuyasha may just show different sides to people. We all know that he cares for you." Sango said with a smile. "That's all that matters."

"Enough about Inuyasha!" They arrived to Black Ace. Rin grinned. "Let's get down and dirty with some hot sexy guys."

"No drinking for you Rin." Sango opened the door.

"Don't be some mean Sango. I can hold my liquor."

"Inuyasha is going to be pissed if you set the place on fire again."

Kagome burst out laughing and Rin blushed. "That was an accident!" she cried.

"It was only aflame for twenty seconds."

"Nice job Rin!" Kagome replied after getting her laughter under control.

"Let's just have some fun tonight." She grumbled, ignoring the laughter.

Yes, fun was what Kagome needed to get her mind off of a certain vampire. All hell was going to break loose once the guys arrived. It was best to let out her frustration on the dance floor rather than lashing out at Inuyasha for something he had almost no control over. The more she thought about it, the more she was getting mad. _Clear your mind Kagome. You can do this. This is what you've been waiting for._

Kagome could not believe what she saw as they entered Black Ace. There were creatures of all kinds that she had only read about in story books. Some looked human while you could guess what creature some were. Some had wings, some had tails, hooves, pointed ears, ears on the top of their heads. Some had tan skin, others green, brown, blue. The list went on and on. She was so overwhelmed that she subconsciously took a step back, bumping into Rin.

"Easy Kagome; we've got you." Rin said with a giggle. She looped her arm with Kagome and the three of them made their way to an empty booth.

As they passed, Kagome noticed that a lot of the supernaturals knew Sango and Rin. Often they would stop and chat for a second. She was shocked that Sango was accepted so easily. Since she was human, Kagome thought that many would despise her for what her kind did to them, but it seemed that Sango was respected as an individual instead of her race. On every wall in the club was a list of rules. They were simple, stating that the club was neutral ground and that if any species fought, they would be banned, never to return again and would have to deal with the wrath of Inuyasha Takahashi. She noticed that Inuyasha's name was in big, capital blood red letters.

"Here is a perfect spot!" The booth was towards the back of the club, a nice secluded spot.

Sitting, Kagome looked around once more before speaking. "This place feels so warm and inviting." She finally said.

"I know!" Sango grinned. "Inuyasha surprised me when he came up with this idea. I thought he was out of his damn mind."

"He is sometimes," Rin said absently before sighing. "I wish Sesshy was here. He would dance with me."

"We've only been here for five minutes Rin. Someone will dance with you."

Kagome took this as an opportunity to get to know her now best friends. "Sango, Rin, we never had a chance to talk about ourselves to one another. There are so many questions I want to ask you guys."

"Rin's story is more exciting than mine. Mine is actually kind of depressing." Sango replied. "How about we talk over drinks?"

"I'll get them!" Rin stood. "What would you like, Kagome?"

"Water would be great." She wasn't sure what type of food or drinks they severed. It was best to stick with something she knew no place would be without.

"I'll have the same thing Rin."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Sango turned her attention back to Kagome. "Rin knows the story so I'll begin without her. There is an organization in the human realm called the Divine Ones. They are the gate keepers and guardians that protect the humans from stray supernaturals. My family has been a part of the organization since it was first created. The Divine Ones is broken down into different categories. I am in the hunter category. A hunter is someone that eliminates the threat in the human realm. If a supernatural is causing harm, my job is to kill the threat."

Kagome flinched at kill. It made since, but it scared her to hear it. She wondered if Sango liked her job.

"I was chosen for the job based on my skills." Sango continued on.

Rin returned with three bottles of water and a medium basket full of fries. "I thought we should eat and talk too."

"Thanks Rin, I'm starving." Sango popped and fry in her mouth and moaned. "I love the fries here."

Kagome tried one and was surprised. It was light and had just the right amount of crisp and seasoning to it.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yes, I remember. I was always able to get my target. I became the leader of my division. My dad and brother were always proud of me." Kagome noticed the sadness in her eyes. "I lost them in one of our runs. Some supernaturals were kidnapping humans and bringing over to their side. A group of us, including my dad and brother crossed over here to retrieve the humans. We had to cooperate with Inuyasha since it was on his territory. At the time, Miroku was not the human mediator. It was a man named Daichi. Anyway, the whole thing was a set up by Naraku. Many of the hunters died that day."

"Your brother and father too?"

Sango nodded and wiped a tear away. "We lost Daichi as well, which is why Miroku was appointed the new mediator. He is the youngest, but very wise. Since that incident years ago, I've hated supernaturals. I didn't care if it was only the demons. I hated them all. But then," Sango smiled at the memory. "Miroku taught me not to hate. Even though he is a lecherous monk most the time, he still has his good points. He helped me rid myself of all the hate. I know my father would not have liked the life I was living. Now I serve to truly protect the humans as well as the supernaturals from people like Naraku."

Such sadness, but Kagome was glad that Sango saw the light and that hate was no longer clouding her judgment.

"And now she has the hots for Miroku," Rin put it with a laugh.

Sango's cheeks turned bright red. "Rin!"

She just shrugged. "I was only telling the truth."

"And you have the hots for Sesshomaru."

Rin sighed and took a sip of her water. "It's true; it was love at first sight."

"How did you and Sesshomaru meet?" Kagome was itching to know. The two of them were exact opposites.

"She blew up his car."

"It was an accident!" It was Rin's turn to blush. Kagome realized that whatever Rin did, she would claim it as an accident. "Sesshomaru forgave me. He was so cool about it." She sighed again. Sango rolled her eyes. Rin stuck her tongue out.

Kagome laughed. It was nice, the atmosphere; being able to just hang out with no worries. This is what she had yearned for growing up and now she was finally able to have it with a human hunter and a witch.

"Rin, tell me about yourself now."

"Well-"

"Kagome!" She jumped and the yell of her name. It wasn't Inuyasha that called her. The figure walked up to the booth. "It's great to see you again."

"Hello Koga." He was standing there with a big grin. Behind him was Ayame who wasn't looking to happy.

"Are you here with that bloodsucker?"

"No, not at the moment." Kagome wished Inuyasha was here. It wasn't like she was afraid of Koga. No, she just wished he would take the hint and leave her alone.

"You need to show Inuyasha some respect **Koga**." Sango said standing.

"I will show him respect when he earns it **Sango**."

Sango balled her fists up, but remained in place. If she would hit Koga, it was a declaration of war between the humans and supernaturals. Not even Inuyasha could save her.

Koga looked at Kagome. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh no," Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "I don't care too much for dancing and I'm not good at it."

"It will be fun." He reached for her, but she backed up.

"No, it's okay really Koga. I just want to sit and talk."

The door opened, everyone stopped and so did the music. All eyes were on the door. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku walked in. They were greeted with a bow and everyone went back to what they were doing. Inuyasha scanned the crowd; his face was void of any expression. His eyes stopped on Kagome.

She was glad that he was here, yet wasn't sure if things would go smoothly. Koga still had his hand stretched out towards her. Kagome gulped. She hoped that Inuyasha would not overreact.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters. Claimer: I do own plot.**

**A/N: What you should know:**

**Inuyasha-Vampire (mediator for super naturals)**

**Sesshomaru-Vampire (supernatural hunter)**

**Rin-Witch**

**Sango-Human Hunter**

**Miroku-Priest (mediator for the humans)**

**Koga-Werewolf**

**Shippo-Were-fox**

**Naraku: Demon**

**Kagome-Unknown**

**Chapter 10: Understanding One Another**

Kagome wasn't sure what she should do at that moment. Getting up and running into Inuyasha's arms seemed to be the best option. So what was stopping her? Koga. No matter who many times she wished for him to leave, it never happened. He was currently standing by her with his hand stretched out. He had asked her to dance, but she politely refused, although it seemed that he couldn't take the hint that she wanted nothing to do with him. Kagome's eyes traveled to the female standing behind him. She had been sending death glares at her during the entire exchange. Kagome was sure that she had a thing for Koga and was pissed that now his attention wasn't on her anymore. Great, just what she needed, an angry werewolf.

Inuyasha was still across the room. He was currently chatting with someone, but his eyes never left her area. Kagome gulped, he was angry and was letting her know. Okay, so running off wasn't the smartest thing to do. Especially when you were in a realm you were not familiar with. But that was why she was with Sango and Rin. They promised to protect her, so shouldn't everything be fine than? No. Of course not.

She sort of understood why Inuyasha was mad. He wanted to protect her from danger. After all, a demon named Naraku was after her for her unique ability that she still knew nothing about. Kagome did not know what Naraku planned to do with her if he did get a hold of her. World domination came to mind; and not just the supernatural realm, but the human realm as well.

"Kagome." She was pulled out of her thoughts by Koga. He was looking a bit impatient. "Just one dance please?"

"I'm sorry Koga, but I'm not interested." Kagome gave him a smile. "But thank you for the offer."

He sighed and dropped his hand, thank Kami. "Okay. Well, maybe another time." She nodded and he walked away. His companion sent one last glare at Kagome before following Koga.

"I thought he would never leave," Rin said as she popped another fry in her mouth. "I have to say, he is persistent."

Kagome only nodded and looked down. She no longer wanted to be in Black Ace. The mood was ruined and she knew that in a few minutes she would be dragged back to Inuyasha's place and probably locked in her room.

"Don't look so sad Kagome," Sango reached out her hand and squeezed Kagome's. "I'm sure Inuyasha would understand the situation once you explain everything."

To what situation, Kagome wasn't sure. She knew that Inuyasha was going to get his way no matter what.

_At least I was able to see something here._

"Well hello ladies," Miroku said. Kagome jumped. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were now standing by the booth. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Nope," Rin replied as she moved to sit next to Sango. The other side of the booth was empty for the men. Miroku sat in front of Sango, Sesshomaru in front of Rin, and Inuyasha in front of Kagome.

They all sat in an awkward silence. Kagome focused on her half empty bottle of water, not daring to look at Inuyasha who was staring at her.

"Sooo," Rin began. "I don't know about you guys, but I came here to dance."

"I shall accompany you," Sesshomaru said standing.

"Yea, let's go dance Miroku." Sango said she glanced between Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku nodded and the four of them left.

Kagome looked on, shocked that her new best friends left her to deal with Inuyasha's wrath…alone. She sent them a pleading look, but they ignored it. _Traitors._

She glanced back at Inuyasha who was still watching her. It made her uncomfortable since he had yet to say a word. He just sat there staring at her. Was she supposed to say something? Did he want her to apologize for leaving the house without his permission? Fat chance at hearing a sorry from her. He deserved what she dished out. How would he feel if he was forced to stay locked away like a prison? Furious just like she felt. No one wanted their freedom taken away.

"Do you like it?" His voice startled her from her thoughts. She needed to pay attention if she was going to get back on Inuyasha's good side.

"Like what?"

"Black Ace." Inuyasha sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "I thought building this club would help unite some of the supernaturals or those who did not like fighting one another. This place is suppose to be a sanctuary for the peaceful creatures."

Okay, what the hell was going on? He was supposed to be mad at her. Lecturing her about being careless, not starting a conversation about the club. Kagome would rather have him yell at her. This calm behavior was normal, but it was scaring her. He was too calm.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Of course."

Okay, she would take that answer for now. Kagome looked on the dance floor and watched her friends. She was surprised that Sesshomaru was even dancing. He didn't look like the type, but she concluded that it had to be because of Rin. There was no mistaking the softness in his eyes when he was around her. A vampire and witch couple, she never thought she would see the day. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the two were a perfect couple regardless of race.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting Kagome," Again, he should have been yelling at her. This behavior was just crazy now.

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have left without your permission." Kagome looked down and sighed. "You are only trying to protect me."

Inuyasha smiled grabbed her hand off the table. "As much as I would like to keep you locked away, I can't. It is not fair to you. You deserve to see this realm since you are staying here now. I cannot let Naraku consume my thoughts." He kissed her hand, causing her to blush. "Is everything good between us now? Do you forgive me?"

"As long as you are not mad at me."

He shook his head. "I am mad at Sango and Rin, not you. The fact that those two decided to leave even though they know the dangers makes me furious."

"But they believe they can protect me. You have to have more faith in them Inuyasha."

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I do. I trust them with my life."

"Good, then you should be able to trust them with mine as well."

He let out another sigh and she giggled. Things were somewhat back to normal. She looked down and noticed that Inuyasha still held into her hand. Her cheeks reddened. He seemed to notice and let go.

"So, what was Koga doing over here?" he said casually. Kagome's lip twitched slightly.

Ah, she was not surprised that he brought that up. "He asked me to dance."

Inuyasha merely nodded. But the way his body went stiff, she knew that he was not happy with the news. She loved when he was protective in this way. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Of course I am." Again, she was blushing. "I want to be the only one that dances with you."

Those words had her heart jumping all over the place. He was there, the Inuyasha she knew when she thought he was only in her dreams. Her friends had been right, Inuyasha showed different parts of himself to different people. Although he was being overprotective, he cared for her deeply and would not let any harm or danger befall her.

"I feel the same way," She finally responded. Inuyasha grinned at her. He stood and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. It felt nice; this was what she missed most between them. Deep down, Kagome knew she should not be selfish. Inuyasha had important things to do regarding Naraku, but he was trying to make her happy at the same time. Something had to give. She needed to be more supportive and understanding.

Kagome was brought out of her daze when she felt Inuyasha grow tense. She followed his gaze and saw that it landed on their friends who had stopped dancing. They made their way out of Black Ace. She grew puzzled when Inuyasha immediately stood, bring her up with them.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"We must leave." Holding her by the elbow, he escorted her towards the door. Several of the supernaturals nodded in their departure.

"Inuyasha, you're scaring me."

"Do not fret my sweet Kagome. I will protect you."

Okay, now she was in full panic mode. What was going on? Was someone after them? Her mind finally connected the dots.

They made it outside and the gang began walking away from the club. Inuyasha never let go of Kagome. The group slowed, as if practiced countless times, formed a protective circle around Kagome and Inuyasha. Afraid to speak, Kagome just let herself be pulled further and further away from the club. They all continued walking until they made it to a dense forest. She wondered how far they were going to be going. Her question was answered when they finally stopped. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stepped in front. Without looking back, he addressed everyone.

"Rin, you, Sango, and Kagome got here with your teleportation right?"

"Yes." They all took a defensive stance. "Unfortunately, there are several complications. I don't think I can do it again Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

He merrily nodded as if expecting the answer. "Are you well enough to fight?"

"Of course."

"Good. I want you and Sango to protect Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Kagome was not going to let Inuyasha keep her out of the loop. "What's going on?"

"We are being surrounded." Sesshomaru stated.

Just as he said that, there was a rustle amongst the trees. Kagome took a step back as she gazed past Inuyasha. A shadowy figure was slowly walking forward.

Everyone remained in their fighting stance. The circle around Kagome tightened. Inuyasha was ahead, a few inches away from the group, but still close enough to reach Kagome if needed.

"You don't make it a challenge at finding you Inuyasha," The figure said. His appearance was visible now, wearing baboon fur. His face was hidden under the hood.

"Enough Naraku. Are you ready to die?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

Kagome gasped, she had been right. She was finally able to meet the demon that was hell bent on possessing her.

Naraku laughed. "Come kill me if you can. That girl is mine." A hiss slipped from Inuyasha's lips.

Several other figures behind Naraku jumped from the shadows and began attacking the group. Inuyasha took off, making his way to Naraku. Kagome stood in horror and watched as everyone protected her.

"Don't leave me out of all the fun!" She gasped and looked up as Kouga jumped. He was accompanied by the same female from the club. Several wolves followed him. "You're lucky I caught the scent of that bastard, Inuyasha."

"We can discuss this later," Inuyasha said as he took a swipe at Naraku who dodged it.

"I bet I can kill more than you."

"You're on!" Everyone groaned and Kagome rolled her eyes. Leave it up to Inuyasha and Koga to make a game out of things. She just hoped that everyone would be alright.

**Review!**


End file.
